Cry
by L'Amour
Summary: Tai's not the best boyfriend so Sora turns to Matt. !!!!*SORATO*!!!! last chapter!!!! all finished!!! more SORATO!!!
1. Not ever.

This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it is not up to your standards. Hopefully my writing will improve as time goes on. (note, hopefully ^_^)  
  
BTW, this'll be a Sorato, so if you don't like Sora and Matt, don't read this.  
  
Cry- chapter 1  
  
"You did well today Tai."  
  
"What are you talking about? I only got one goal today! Were you even watching?" shouted Tai angrily.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you Tai" replied a startled Sora.  
  
She'd been going steady with Tai for almost a year now. He always made her come to his soccer games. Whenever his team lost, he took his anger out on Sora. Tonight would be no exception.  
  
"Well you did! Now you better do something to make up for that!" said Tai as he leaned over and pressed his lips against Sora's.  
  
"Tai, no. I don't want to. Not here, not now." muttered Sora. `Not ever' she thought to herself.  
  
"What my car isn't good enough? Or is it just me? Am I not good enough for you?" shouted Tai as he slapped her. "Do you know how much the guys make fun of me? Oh, you have a girlfriend, you must be getting some action, they say. But I don't, do I Sora? Do I?"  
  
"That shouldn't matter in a relationship." said Sora as she cradled her cheek which was beginning to redden.  
  
Tai was beginning to lose his temper; he brought down his hand and slapped her again. Then he grabbed her and shook her until Sora started crying. He didn't pay any attention to her tears as he tore at her shirt. Sora reached towards the door, unlocked it and rolled out of the car. She quickly got up and started to run away. She could hear Tai calling her name but she just told herself not to listen. Not to give in. Tonight was the last time he'd abuse her. She repeated these thoughts in her head as she ran down the street.  
  
Matt was coming home from a band practice and was walking towards his car when he noticed a figure running towards him. When he realized who it was he grabbed her arm as she ran by.  
  
"Sora, where are you going?" asked Matt. Just then, he noticed she was crying and her shirt was torn open. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Please, let me go. Let me go now, or he'll hurt you too!" cried Sora.  
  
"Who? Tai? What's going on Sora?" asked Matt, but he quickly took Sora's hand and pulled her towards his car.  
  
He hurriedly unlocked the back door of his car and placed Sora inside he then told her to stay low and shut the door. Just as he had locked the door, Tai came running up towards the car. His face was red and his hands were in fists.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Sora?" asked Tai through clenched teeth.  
  
"Nope. Why, did she go somewhere?" responded Matt.  
  
"I turned around and she was gone. I should find her." Said Tai.  
  
"Did you do something to make her run away?" asked Matt.  
  
"No way man! Why would you think that? You think I hurt her or something?" fumed Tai.  
  
"Hey! No, I didn't say you hurt her. I was just asking. Sorry." Matt backed off, "Hope you find her soon, it's getting late."  
  
"Ya, see you later!" with that, Tai continued on his search for Sora.  
  
Please read and review! Thanx! 


	2. Thank you, Matt.

Hi there, this is chapter two. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R! Thanx!  
  
Cry- chapter 2  
  
Matt opened his car door and stuck his head inside.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Is he gone?" asked Sora. Matt noticed she had been hit and her face was red.  
  
"Ya, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Well...um..."  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." assured Matt.  
  
"He wanted to...you know..." whispered Sora, "...have sex."  
  
"But you didn't want to?" asked Matt. He was becoming angry by now. `I didn't think Tai would be so cruel' he thought to himself.  
  
"No. But he just hit me and tried harder to..." with that, she started weeping. "I'm sorry. I'm being such a baby. Crying and all."  
  
"No that's okay. Cry all you want. Something like this should never happen to anyone." declared Matt.  
  
Sora looked up bashfully, "But it did."  
  
"It's happened before hasn't it?" asked Matt.  
  
"Yes, but he'd make up for it the next day. With flowers, gifts, you know, acting all nice and everything." answered Sora.  
  
"You deserve better than that, Sora," said Matt.  
  
Sora was surprised. The last sentence caught her off-guard. She studied Matt's face carefully. His blue eyes were intense and she could see he was really angry. Sora could not imagine it was because of her. Matt, the popular, guitar-playing, lead singer of a band, whom all girls wanted to date, was angry because someone had hurt her. She had to admit, she was somewhat flattered but she came back to reality and realized her shirt was open and her hair was a mess.  
  
"Um...I need to be getting home," said Sora as she attempted to cover herself up.  
  
"Ya, I'll drive you home," replied Matt.  
  
He pretended not to notice Sora covering herself up. He chuckled softly at her modesty but saw she was very startled by what had happened. He was furious at Tai for doing this to her. Sora was kind, smart, and a good-friend. She didn't do anything to receive this sort of treatment. During the drive home, they were silent. Neither saw the need to discuss anything. Finally, after 10 min they arrived at the Takenouchi residence. Matt helped Sora out of the car and walked her to the apartment door.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" asked Matt.  
  
"I'll be fine, I'll see you tomorrow then," replied Sora.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Matt turned around and was about to leave when he heard Sora's voice whisper, "Thank you, Matt." Then he heard the click of a door followed by silence.  
  
~ I'll have more chapters up soon. Thanx for reading. I appreciate any reviews. 


	3. Leaving you.

Thanx to everyone who have reviewed my story. Your support means a lot! ^_^ Here's another chapter.  
  
Cry- chapter 3  
  
It was the next morning and Sora was inspecting her face in the bathroom mirror. The red mark was still visible even though she had applied plenty of make-up to cover the evidence of the previous night. She had discovered many bruises when she showered. She could not even clearly remember how she had gotten them. As Sora carefully positioned a few strands of hair to hide the red mark, she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"I'll get it!" Sora shouted to her mother.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi was in the kitchen. Sora opened the door and let out a little gasp when she saw who it was.  
  
"Matt! I didn't expect to see you," exclaimed Sora. "Um...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought I might walk you to school. You know, `cause of yesterday but I can leave if you want me to," said Matt.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Sora. "Let me just grab my stuff and we can go."  
  
Sora ran inside to the kitchen. Her mother was sitting on a chair. She had a cross look on her face.  
  
"I'm walking to school with Matt, see you in the afternoon!" said Sora.  
  
"You be careful now, Sora," Mrs. Takenouchi's voice was almost a whisper and tears were visible in her eyes.  
  
"I will, don't worry Mama." Sora hugged her mother.  
  
Clutching her backpack, Sora walked out of the apartment and shut the door behind her. Matt quickly took a glimpse at her face as they walked.  
  
"Did you explain what happened to your mom?"  
  
Sora paused a little before answering, "Well, I told her the last time and she told me to break-up with Tai..."  
  
"But you didn't." Matt finished her sentence.  
  
"No. I guess I should have listened to her, huh?" Sora smiled softly at Matt.  
  
`She can still smile after all that's happened, but it's not the same.' thought Matt as he returned the smile.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Riiiiing"  
  
"Hey, Sora!" called Matt from down the hall.  
  
Sora stuck her head out of her locker, "Hi!" she waited for Matt to run over, "Thank God school's over!"  
  
"Ya, another day spent listening to Mr. Sasaki go on about right angles, parallelograms and other math junk. Boring!"  
  
"Tell me about it!" laughed Sora.  
  
Tai had been watching Sora all day. He knew she was ignoring him. She hadn't come to Science, the only class they had together and at lunch, Sora had only gotten an apple and quickly left the cafeteria. He reached into his bag and got out a brightly wrapped box. As he inspected the package for any damages, he heard two people laugh not to far away. One was distinctly Sora. Tai looked back and what he saw, made him fuming with anger.  
  
"What are you doing with my girl?" roared Tai.  
  
Upon hearing Tai's voice, Sora's hand unconsciously went up to the red spot on her face. With her other hand she braced herself against her locker.  
  
"I'm not your girl," Sora said, barely audible.  
  
"She's right. You don't own her Tai," encouraged Matt.  
  
"Stay out of it you son of a bitch!" spat Tai, "Sora, what are you doing with him anyway? I've been looking for you all day."  
  
"Why? So you can hurt her again? So you can just force her to..." before Matt could finish his sentence, Sora stepped between the two guys.  
  
"You told him?" demanded Tai.  
  
"Yes..." she looked embarrassed, "Tai, what do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to give you this," he handed the gift to Sora put she pushed it away. "What, you don't like my gifts now? Come on, Sor. You know I love you."  
  
Sora struggled to hold back tears, "If you truly loved me, you wouldn't hurt me all the time,"  
  
"But I don't hurt you all the time..."  
  
"Yes, you do! You abuse me with your words... and your hands! Don't try to deny it!" Sora was screaming now.  
  
A crowd was beginning to gather. Matt saw this and quickly pulled Sora towards him and away from Tai.  
  
"Come on Sora, let's go,"  
  
"Don't leave me Sora. Not for him." Tai was pleading.  
  
Sora stopped and stared at Tai, "I'm not leaving you for Matt. I'm just... leaving you, that's all."  
  
She then took Matt's hand as he pushed their way out of the crowd, leaving Tai to wonder how he could get Sora back.  
  
Hopefully, the next chapter will have more SORATO!!!! Please review, I need all the help I can get! Thanx!  
  
~*no angel*~ 


	4. Not worth it.

People, please review. That's the only way I know if I'm doing okay with my writing. Oh well, enough with the pleading, and on with the SORATO- goodness!!!! ^_^. (btw- my apologies for the total Tai-bashing in this story, but you're all here for the SORATO anyway, right?)  
  
Cry- chapter 4  
  
Sora and Matt were slowly walking home. Matt kept on looking over but Sora had her head down so he couldn't see her face.  
  
"Sora? You all right?" he asked, but she didn't answer.  
  
Matt leaned over and under Sora's head and was surprised when he saw she was crying.  
  
"Oh my god Sora! What's wrong?"  
  
"Did you see Tai's face?" sniffled Sora.  
  
"Ya, but if you got back together with him, he would have only hurt you yet again," Matt stopped walking. "Sora, I can't let you go back to him," he declared.  
  
Sora looked up, surprised, "What does this have to do with you anyways Matt? This is something for me to figure out! Not you! God! I may have just left the only guy who ever loved me because of you!"  
  
Matt just looked at her sympathetically, "Sora, I can guarantee you. There are other people out there for you. There must be like tons of guys just at school who'd kill to go on a date with you."  
  
"Like who? You?" asked Sora.  
  
She meant it as sarcasm but Matt thought about it for a moment. He had never really thought of Sora as anything more than a friend. She was a close friend, nothing more, nothing less. Of course, she had been going out with Tai, which would have interfered with any relationship they could have pursued, but still. He looked at her closely. Sora was actually quite attractive. Her skin was smooth, and her soft, auburn hair fell down just below her shoulders. But her eyes; her eyes were really her best feature. They were such an unusual shade of red. They reminded Matt of rubies. Matt totally lost himself staring into Sora's eyes.  
  
"Matt? Hello? What is there something on my face?" asked Sora as she rubbed her face searching for anything out of place.  
  
Matt broke out of his trance, "No…um, I was just thinking about something. Um…you're right though, I shouldn't interfere with your life. I'll just go now, my house isn't far from here," he said as he pointed down the street.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no! I'm just not in a really good mood. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. You're probably right; perhaps there are other people out there. You know…for me," Sora looked at Matt optimistically, "Please don't go. My mom won't be back for a long time and I don't want to be alone."  
  
"No, um…I really should be getting home,"  
  
"Oh, well if that's what you want…" she answered, but Matt was already gone.  
  
********************************************  
  
Sora sat on her bed, staring at the phone on her nightstand. She had noticed Matt acting a little strangely before and wanted to see if everything was all right. She knew it was partly her fault, seeing as she did get very angry with him. Especially considering he had only meant to be helpful. She got up and reached for the phone but then thought against it. What if he was angry with her? It'd be awkward to talk with someone who was mad at you. But then again, maybe all she needed to do was apologize again. She sat back down to contemplate whether to call Matt or not.  
  
**Meanwhile…**  
  
A few blocks away, someone else was also hard at work trying to make a decision. He slowly played a tune on his guitar, attempting to drive the thoughts of a certain girl out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried, all he could see in his head was Sora's face. He remembered how hurt she had sounded when he declined her invitation to go home with her, and now he felt terrible about it.  
  
'Maybe I should go over right now…' thought Matt to himself, but quickly shook his head no. 'She's probably mad at me… but then I should say sorry.'  
  
**Back at Sora's…**  
  
Sora had just decided to call Matt when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Sora as she opened the door.  
  
She was secretly hoping it was Matt and was extremely surprised when she saw that it was Tai.  
  
"You can't be here," whispered Sora as she tried to shut the door, but Tai pushed his way through.  
  
"Sora… just relax. I'm not going to hurt you," he reached over and held her face in his hand.  
  
She quickly slapped it away, but Tai just as quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled Sora towards him. He then turned around and pushed her against the wall. He ran his hands through her hair and lowered his lips to hers. When he ended the kiss, he began to whisper into her ear.  
  
"You thought you could get away from me like that? Nobody dumps me and gets away with it that easily. You understand? And where's goody-goody Matt now? He's not here to protect you? How surprising… you two had been getting closer lately! I was so sure he'd be here."  
  
Just then he felt someone punch him hard in the stomach. Tai fell to the ground and Sora looked up to see the face of her defender. He ran one hand through his blonde hair then looked at Tai with deep, anger-filled, blue eyes.  
  
"I'm right here Tai! Don't you dare touch Sora again or I'll… I'll…"  
  
"You'll do what Matt? You going to hurt me?" spat Tai.  
  
"If that's what I have to do, I will," answered Matt through clenched teeth. He raised his fists as if to prove his point.  
  
"Well, take your best shot!" Tai shouted as he lunged at Matt's leg toppling him over. He then began to punch the other boy. Matt unsuccessfully tried to return the favor until one punch found it's way to Tai's nose. All three members present could hear the sickening sound of cartilage breaking. They were all silent for a few seconds until Tai burst out.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked as he saw the blood dripping from his nose. "Did you just break my nose?"  
  
"I… didn't mean to," responded Matt.  
  
Tai shook his head, "You… you can have her! There are better chicks out there… way better!" he then looked straight at Sora, "You hear that? Way better! You're just not worth it!" he then left the apartment, slamming the door as he went.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Yay! I finally finished this chapter. Really sorry it took so long… but I've been a lil busy being sick and all. Don't forget to review! Thanx.  
  
*No AnGeL* 


	5. OMG! I love her.

Reviews people… it doesn't take that long to fill one out. So please take what, 2 min of your time and write one for me… please? Flames are accepted as well, I'm expecting them.  
  
  
  
Cry- chapter 5  
  
  
  
Sora sat on the floor crying. Matt just looked at the door, shocked by everything that had happened. He then turned around, having heard Sora sniffling behind him.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," apologized Matt as he bent down to hug her.  
  
Sora gladly returned the embrace and buried her head, sobbing into his shoulder. Matt stroked her hair, afraid to say anything to ruin the moment. He was holding Sora in his arms! It was a dream come true. Of course, he didn't want her crying, but the sensation of hugging Sora was almost too much for him to handle. Luckily, but also unfortunately, Sora stopped crying and looked up.  
  
"What are you sorry for? I'm the one that should be sorry. I've dragged you into all of this. He's mad at you too now…" she trailed off breaking into tears, again.  
  
"No. You shouldn't have to deal with Tai all on your own. I'm sorry I didn't help sooner," he looked down at Sora lovingly. "I don't want anyone to hurt you… ever."  
  
A moment of silence followed. Sora stopped crying as both of them realized what Matt had said. Sora looked up at Matt's deep blue eyes searching for any sign of deception, but she couldn't find any. Matt was totally sincere. Sora cleared her throat and shakily broke the silence,  
  
"Do… do you actually care about me?"  
  
"Of course I do… why wouldn't I?" asked Matt. "We all care about you."  
  
'Oh, the digidestined. I thought he meant, he cared for me,'  
  
"But I do care… um… possibly even more than the others," Matt's voice went quiet, "I think I might be falling in love with you."  
  
"Matt…"  
  
"No. Please don't say anything. Hear me out. We've been friends for a long, long time now. Out of everyone I know, you understand me the best. I could talk to you about anything and you were even there for T.K. when I couldn't. I've always felt a certain way about you, but lately, with Tai and everything, I've been feeling like I should be protecting you… that I should be by your side. I've had some time to think about it, you know. Think it over? And now I'm positive that I love you. More than anything in the world…" he finished his speech by slowly leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Sora's lips.  
  
'Oh my god! He loves me!' thought Sora.  
  
'Oh my god! I love her!' thought Matt. 'And I can't believe I just told her… actually I can't believe I'm actually kissing her!'  
  
He hesitantly broke the kiss to see Sora's reaction. He saw that she wasn't mad but just surprised. Matt didn't give her enough time to recover as he pulled her close for another fiery kiss. To his astonishment, she was kissing him back. One of Matt's hands were entangling itself into Sora's hair while the other arm was clinging tightly around her waist. Sora's hands in turn were holding onto his shoulders so hard that her nails were digging into his skin. But Matt didn't mind because as far as he was concerned, he was in heaven and was oblivious to all pain. He ran kisses along her face and was beginning to kiss her neck when Sora let go and began to back away. Matt edged towards her, not wanting the make-out session to end, but she just got up and went to sit on the couch.  
  
After ten minutes of peace, Matt slowly got up off the floor and inched his way over to the couch. He found Sora with her head between her knees. Weeping. Matt was startled and delayed to ask,  
  
"Are you okay Sora?"  
  
She answered by shaking her head no.  
  
"Was it something I said?"  
  
"Mnonp mmfph ssaafth wwaft booofifoo."  
  
Matt stifled a laugh, "You've got to take your head out so I can hear you."  
  
Sora did as he said and repeated, "Nope. What you said was beautiful."  
  
"Then was it the kiss? Or kisses?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Is it too soon?"  
  
She paused before answering, "Well, sort of. That's half of it. I mean I just 'sniff' ended my relationship 'sniff sniff' with Tai and then I go and kiss you. But 'sniff' also I don't know who I can trust…"  
  
"You can trust me Sora, you know you can."  
  
"I thought I could trust Tai too, but that turned out wrong, didn't it?" exclaimed Sora, practically shouting. She calmed down a little and continued, "I want to be with you, Matt… I just… I'm confused, that's all…"  
  
"Fine," with that, Matt got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"No, Matt…"  
  
"It's fine, I don't care… I just declared my feelings for you and you shot me down," he had tears in his eyes. "That's life, right? Rejection… pain, all that! I can deal with it."  
  
"Matt… Yamato…"  
  
"See you around, Sora."  
  
  
  
  
  
~Another chapter done! Wow! Took long enough, huh? BTW, I have another story now. It's called Touched by Winter's Kiss and please read it. Don't forget to review! Thanx.  
  
*No AnGeL* 


	6. Friends?

Here's the last chapter of my fic. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks so much to all of you who took the time to review it. you've helped me so much! I know this story wasn't too great, but with all your support, I can improve. well, I better improve, or no one will have anything nice to say about my fics. ^_^  
  
Cry- chapter 6  
  
It'd been a month since that night when Matt had proclaimed his love for Sora only to be cruelly rejected. Of course he hadn't responded very well to the rejection either. It's just that everything he'd wanted was coming true, and then it all disappeared. He had walked out muttering, "See you around, Sora." But he never did see her around. Sora hadn't turned up at school the following day. He soon found out that she had changed schools, and Matt could never gather up enough courage to call her, let alone see her.  
  
Everyday, on his way home from school, Matt walked by Sora's apartment hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Even though she had cast him off, he was still hopelessly in love with Sora. At night, he practiced what to say if he ever ran into her. Tonight, he was practicing apology # 24, also known as the "I don't know what I was thinking" apology.  
  
"Sora, I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me."  
  
After muttering that same line over and over again for about an hour, he decided that it was too boring, and that it required some elaboration.  
  
"Sora, that night when I walked out on you, I was worried about TK. He's been sick with. with malaria. I was so worried that I didn't know what I was thinking."  
  
He then paused, "What AM I thinking??? This is stupid. I'm talking about malaria at." he glanced over at his clock, "2 in the morning. It's not like I'm ever gonna see Sora again. Ever."  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Good morning, Mom!"  
  
"Oh, hi Sora! Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Best I've slept in a long time."  
  
"Are you finally getting over Tai?"  
  
Sora stared at her mother with disgust, "Mom! I've been over him for the longest time. I couldn't care less about him."  
  
"It's just, there's this look that appears on your face once in a while. it's about a boy."  
  
"Well it's not Tai, ok?" interrupted Sora. She then reached over and grabbed an apple,  
  
"I'll see you after school!"  
  
"I'll be at the store, would you mind coming to help?" but Sora didn't answer because she was already out the door.  
  
Sora hated her new school. It wasn't too far away; only 20 min by bus, but the school itself was in an area where she normally would never go near. Before, she never had difficulty making friends, but now, Sora didn't even care about friends. The only reason she was here was that she would die before she ever saw Matt again. She knew perfectly well that she had hurt him that night, and felt tremendously guilty about it. She was completely content with being lonely. Mostly because she felt she deserved it.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sora was halfway home. In math class today, a boy with blond hair, who looked similar to Matt (at least from the back) had sat in front of her. Thinking about Matt had gotten Sora in a bad mood and she had screamed at a teacher. The principal was in the process of calling her mom when Sora just walked out of the school. Sora was very well into the process of earning a reputation of a troublemaker at school.  
  
'Me, a troublemaker. this would have never happened if I wasn't so stupid. I should never have let Matt go.' she glimpsed at her watch and let out a small gasp. She had left the school at 11:30 and now it was near 3:30. Sora had no idea it took 4 hours to walk to school. As she neared her house Sora saw someone standing out in the lot at the front of her apartment. Curiosity took the best of her and she walked over to see whom it was.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you looking for something?"  
  
The stranger slowly turned around and for the first time in a month Sora and Matt came face to face with each other. Both of them stared at each other, speechless but then Sora cleared her throat and started to talk.  
  
"Um. Matt, you. here. why?"  
  
But Matt quickly pulled Sora towards him and placed a kiss on her lips, silencing her. He then pulled away and handed Sora a note that he took out of his pocket.  
  
"Read it," he urged.  
  
Sora was having a hard time recovering from the kiss. She had never felt that sort of passion when she had kissed Tai. She was now convinced more than ever that refusing Matt was perhaps the biggest mistake of her life. Sora looked down at the folded piece of paper that she now held. She looked at Matt with a confused look and he gave a reassuring smile.  
  
Sora slowly unfolded the paper, being extra-careful as not to rip it. She was so afraid of what the note could say that her hands were shaking and she made an effort to stop them long enough to read what Matt had written. In fact, it wasn't a note but rather, a few lines scribbled down in Matt's usual messy hand.  
  
  
  
In all the time that we have been friends  
  
I never saw this as the way our friendship would end  
  
I couldn't feel much worse than I do right now  
  
People have come and gone in my life but I thought not you somehow  
  
I cherished your friendship, kept it close to my heart  
  
Enjoyed every moment we were together right from the start  
  
I've been a fool in my life in so many ways  
  
But the loss of your friendship will stay with me always  
  
The trust that you gave me I know I destroyed with one blow  
  
But know that your friendship was one I did not wish to let go  
  
And even though it was my stupidity that tore our friendship apart  
  
Please know this comes straight from the heart  
  
The words 'I am sorry' don't even do justice to how I feel  
  
Sora, forgive me.  
  
  
  
After reading it once more, Sora looked up at Matt with tears in her eyes. He hugged her again and placed a kiss softly on her head.  
  
"I wrote that last night. You like it?"  
  
"Yeah." sniffled Sora.  
  
Matt then took Sora's face in his hands and leveled his ocean-blue eyes with her crimson ones.  
  
"I'm truly sorry about what happened that night. I have horrible timing and I realized right after that I was out of place to say what I said. I totally understand your reaction that night. That's how I would have been. Well, not totally. I would never spaz out like you did."  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"Sorry. See, I'm saying sorry again. I'll never stop saying it. Sorry, sorry, sorry! I apologize for everything and please say you accept because I could never live without you as my friend."  
  
Sora looked at Matt in surprise and asked angrily, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Huh?" asked a very confused Matt.  
  
Sora smiled seductively and said, "Don't you want to be more than friends?"  
  
It took a while for Matt to fully understand what she meant. Then he started laughing as Sora started batting her eyelashes and made little giggling noises. Matt then wrapped his arms around Sora and lifted her up.  
  
"I wouldn't mind being more than friends. not at all!"  
  
And then their lips met in a kiss that symbolized forgiveness, understanding, and the fact that they were more than friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Ok, well that's it. I've finished my first fic. I'm so proud. I realize that it was a kinda cheesy ending but give me a break. it's only my first ficcy! ^_^. Well, please REVIEW! My writing career depends on those comments. But don't let that stop you from flaming. I need the constructive criticism, desperately.*~  
  
~**Oh, and thanks to everyone that reviewed (and anyone that will in the future). You have no idea how grateful I am that you took the time to help me out on the road to master-fic-author-greatness! Just kidding. oh, not the thanks part!**~ 


End file.
